Interviews
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: Harry, Blaise, and Draco take it upon themselves to interview me. Apprently they're scared...well let's see what thet found out! Real facts about me, just want you guys to know who I am i guess!....might be more than an one-shot. Maybe.


OK peoples! This is kinda like an introduction to me as a writer; I've gotten too many damn questions for it to be normal (X___x love you all...). So, as the story continues I shall answer the questions I keep getting. Yes, I am Emily. No, I do not dress like that all the time. No, I'm not taking this series seriously enough for me to update alot. ENJOY!!

___________________BLAH_______________BLAH_______________BLAH________________

A girl with dirty blonde hair sat at a chair behind a large metal table. The room she was in was plain and simple; four white walls, gray tiled flooring, and there was no other piece of furniture besides three other chairs opposite of where she sat. And there was a suspicious looking black glass sheet lining one wall. But whatever!

She played with her necklace idly and looked about her nervously. She wore a black short skirt lined with black lace, and a dark blue button up shirt with the words '_My Soul Lies Here_' over her heart.

A young man walked in and saw her sitting there, "Aha! I told Draco you were waiting here!" the boy called towards her, he had black unruly hair and wore a black coat with a white shirt underneath. "Draco!"

"What!?" Draco Malfoy called as he walked into the room. He smirked widely at seeing the girl and strode over to table. "We were looking all over for you, Emmy."

"I'm sorry!" Emily Von Valkyrie stood up to meet them, "I was told to wait here." She smiled shyly and Draco and Harry couldn't help but smile back. "The letter had said you wanted an interview with me?" Emily stated quickly, not being one to beat around the bush.

Harry nodded his head and gestured for her to sit down, "Yes, we're just waiting for Blaise to show up."

Emily sat back down on the hard metal chair and winced at the coldness of it, "Blaise? Blaise Zabini, I presume?"

"Glad someone knows me." Blaise Zabini said silkily as he walked into the room and smiled at Emily. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he took her hand lightly and kissed it. "I've heard so much about you."

"T-Thank you," Emily blushed brightly at the charm Blaise was showing, "And I hope everything you heard was good…" she looked over at Harry, and Harry had the decency to look away.

Draco sat down in one of the chairs and brought out a folder from his briefcase. "Shall we get to the point?" He looked up and motioned for Harry and Blaise to sit. "I would like you to fill this out for me. Be as truthful as you can, and details are always best." He handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

Blaise sat down, smiling still, "I assume you know why you're here?"

"No actually," Emily bit her lip while looking down at the paper, "Why do you need to know all of this?"

"We just want to know more about our Author and make sure she's fully capable of…handling our demands." Harry smiled innocently as he sat next to Draco.

Emily gulped, "Ok…" she looked back down at the paper and began filling out some of the information, "Is knowing my favourite colour really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course." Draco stated quietly, "Now please fill out the rest."

Emily nodded her head and began filling out more…

_Name_: Emily Von Valkyrie

_Residence_: My Home?

_Appearance_: A Girl…duh.

_Favourite color_: PURPLE!!!

_Work_: …not gonna happen anytime soon

_School:_ High School...

_E-mail_: Not gonna get this out of me you evil gits

_Favourite food:_ Skittles. Taste da rainbow

_Favourite animal_: Kitty cats

_Favourite Band; _Evans Blue.

_Why you write_: Cause I can, and my friends like seeing what I can come up with in 30 minutes. They say I have good talent, so I show them what I can do. I also love the worlds I'm able to create just by twisting a person's idea of life. Yea, I know it's hard to understand. But I'm a puzzle for a reason.

Emily looked up at the next set of questions and raised her eyebrows inquisitively at them. They merely shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

_Why Harry: _Why not Harry?

_Why Draco: _I love arrogant gits with an attitude. Gotta love the non-existent love.

_Why Blaise: _Cause J.K Rowling abused him by never letting him have his rightful place in the Harry Potter books. She had so many chances to give him the spotlight, to let him shine and make the books so much more fantabulous!

"Bravo. Perfect timing, any longer and we would've taken it from you, burned it, and have you start all over for no reason what so ever." Harry smiled and took the paper from under her pen. He gave it a once over and passed it to Draco who did the same, until finally Blaise got it.

Blaise nodded his head as he read down the paper. Emily looked nervously around the room. Draco yawned and glared at Blaise in impatience. Harry hummed to himself and played with his hair.

"Now, we have read all the stories you have written," Blaise said slowly, "And we have a few more questions for you." He produced another sheet of paper from a briefcase. Emily could've sworn it wasn't there before.

"Just fill out these simple questions and we shall continue after you have finished." Harry smiled and leaned back, waiting for her to finish.

Emily sighed and looked down the list of questions.

_You are locked in a room with no exit, what do you do? : _Make an exit.

_Why?: _Cause I want to go home dammit!

_How?: _Hehe…my closet has lots of sharp objects.

_You find yourself surrounded by vampires; you're with your best friend. The vampires are hungry. What do you do?: _Trip Sammy and run. They can't run faster than me after I had sugar.

_Why?: _Sammy is a good fighter. She'll kill them for me.

_My mother is over for dinner today, what would you cook?: _Nothing. Your mom is mean.

_There is nothing on TV, what do you do, and why?: _I'd go listen to music while talking with friends. Why? Cause I'd rather avoid my Biology homework.

_I shoot you, why?: _How am I supposed to know!? Ooohhh….it's cause I didn't make your mom anything, right? I thought so. You shouldn't be so mean; wait never mind, it's in the genes.

She pushed the piece of paper to Blaise and sat back smirking. Blaise looked over it and covered a laugh as he saw what the answers to the very difficult answers were. He passed it over to Harry, annoying Draco because he was supposed to be next. Harry took it and read it over; he laughed and waved the paper around as if he was waiting for it his whole life.

"Give me that!" Draco said, he took the paper from Harry and read it. He started turning red as he read, "You wouldn't make mother anything!?"

Emily shrugged, "I knew it was your mum. She hates me. And I return the feeling."

Draco huffed and glared at her darkly. Emily just smiled back brightly, not really caring.

Blaise cleared his throat and looked back and forth between the two, "Back to topic?"

"Yes, please go on!" She turned and smiled at Blaise.

"Good, anyway." Blaise looked at Harry, who nodded. And then at Draco, who also nodded grimly. "We have come to the conclusion that we are very worried as to why you would leave your best friend to fend for her self like that…"

"And why you have many sharp objects in your closet." Harry added solemnly, all cheerfulness drained from his emerald eyes.

"And also why you wouldn't give anything to my mother!"

"No one cares about that Draco!" Harry said impatiently at Draco. "Now, why would you leave…Sammy to fend for her self?"

"Oh." Emily fiddled with her necklace and looked at Harry as she answered, "Because Sammy is a vampire too (A/N Inside joke people!!). She'd beat their buts." She smiled, "I wouldn't leave her if I didn't know she couldn't do it."

"I see," Blaise nodded his head and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Now, what about the sharp objects in your closet?" He looked up at her.

Emily nodded her head, trying to think of a good answer to that. "I like the ancient history they carry, and when I look at them it gives me new ideas for stories. I have many fight scenes that I have not published yet."

Draco looked interested in that, but held his tongue. "Well. I see nothing wrong with that. Do you?" he asked them.

"No, not at all." Harry smiled, his cheerfulness back.

Blaise simply smiled and wrote something down, "Ok, well that's all we needed for now. You're free to go." He stood and offered his hand to Emily.

Emily shook his head and smiled, "I never knew I was being detained."

"We like tomake people be surprised," He smiled brightly and gathered the papers and pens.

Harry stood and walked over to give her a hug, "Thanks! I hope to see you soon!" and with that he skipped out the door.

"He's so different outside stories…" Emily whispered under her breath.

"Tell me about it." Draco stood before her and was smirking.

Emily glared, "Yes? What do you want? Surely you don't want to insult me."

Draco glared, "No actually." He tossed her a small box. "Here. Happy belated birthday, Emmy…" With that he walked out, leaving her alone in the room.

She opened her mouth to say thank you, but he was already gone. Emily looked down at the little silver box and smiled softly. "He always knew I loved silver…" She opened the lid slowly and gasped at what lay within.

It was a magical model of a Regal Copper dragon, one of her favorites. The little dragon poked its scarlet head from out of the box and flapped its regal wings. It flew up on her shoulder where it looked up at her with piercing black eyes.

"Why hello little one," she smiled and pet the scales of the dragon, "I shall call you Lykaios."

Lykaios looked pleased with the name and flapped its wings.

Emily laughed and walked out of the room, on her way home.

"What an interesting day this has been…"


End file.
